Strong
by May-kin Malfoy
Summary: Short story about how Kurt's mom died. Written for a English Class one year.


Strong

The sun shown just above the horizon and a few stars could be seen. A beginning of a new day. Also the end of a six year old's social life or at least that is his belief. Kurt tried to hold back the tears of frustration that threatened to pour out. He put his hands on his hips and glared up at his mother. "I don't wanna go, Mommy! None of the other boys have to go to some silly state!" He complained with a pout. His mother sighed and fixed the bandana that covered her bald head. She looked down and put a hand on her son's head. "You have to, Kurt dear. Your grandparent's want to see me before I-.. They just want to see me." She said with a small frown. She knew she had to be more careful with her words so Kurt wouldn't pick up on anything. He was such a smart little boy. He was already reading at such a high level. He even seemed to know when something was wrong with her, no matter how hard she tried to hide it.

Kurt continued to pout while he grabbed his book bag. Said bag was covered in stickers of all kinds. The small boy's favorite was a rainbow sticker that said 'Be yourself'. These two words had become his motto. Every time the boys at school made fun of him for playing with the girls, he repeated those two words over and over again. It helped… some. There were times when he wished he could play with the boys without being afraid of getting dirty or ruining his rather expensive clothes.

He grabbed his blue jacket that had a huge red dragon on the back. His mother had stitched the words 'Be yourself' under the dragon. She had this at her small child's request. He traced the words absentmindedly as his mother started the car. "Hurry up, sweetie. Don't want to be late for school." She yelled from the front seat.

"Coming!" He yelled as he slipped on his jacket. It's long sleeves hung past his short arms slightly. Kurt jogged to the car but was careful of the ice that covered the drive way. He opened the car door to the back seat and slid in. The six year old threw his book bag onto the seat and laid his head against the cold glass. He sighed and drew a small smiley face on the window. The glass made his small fingers cold but he ignored it and continued to draw.

Kurt's mother looked in the review mirror and frowned. She didn't like upsetting her child but he had to come with them to Wisconsin. She wanted no needed to see her parents. She had to see them before she… died. The thought made the woman's grip on the steering wheel much tighter. She couldn't cry now. Not in front of Kurt. He would wonder why she was sad then probably would start getting upset.

Unfortunately due to her upset state she didn't realize that there was a red light ahead. When she did it was to late. The car slammed into another car. Then every thing was black. The next thing she knew was her eyes opening and seeing the ceiling of a hospital room. She tried to remember how she got there but her mind was hazy.

"Mommy?" A soft voice asked. The woman turned and looked at her son. "Hey baby." She said in a raspy voice. "The doctors said that you.. You.. Are dying.." He whispered brokenly. She winced and laid her hand on her son's. His laid on the bed. "Honey… Mommy loves you okay? You love Mommy too, right?" She asked softly. A nod was all she got. "Then I need you to do something for me. I need you to be strong. No matter what happens stay strong. Okay?" She said as she felt herself literally grow weaker. She shivered and turned her head when she heard footsteps.

"Oh god! Your awake!" Burt Hummel said as he practically ran to her and grabbed her hand. "Oh god. I was so worried." He whispered but when he looked into her eyes his face fell and tears also fell. "No. Oh please no! It's not time. Please." He muttered as he buried his head into her hair.

"Burt. I know its hard but you must be strong for Kurt. He needs you to be strong. So do I because this is hard enough." She said in a broken whisper. "I love you both." She whispered and with that she closed her eyes for the last time.

Kurt still remembered her last words. He remembered them everyday even now. Even though he was sixteen he still remembered that day as though it was yesterday. Every time he thought of it, he had to close his eyes and tell himself to calm down so he wouldn't cry. He had been strong just like his mother had asked. He pushed through it. He had been strong.


End file.
